conceptually_beyond_the_imagination_and_the_realfandomcom-20200214-history
What is Pataphysics?
You may have noticed the image of the Marble in the right hand side the reason I the creator of this Wiki has done that is because Pataphysics is marbles. If physics describes the natural world and Metaphysics describes the nature of reality then Pataphysics describes the Nature of Metaphysics. The term Pataphysics was first introduced by French symbolist writer Alfred Jarry. Pataphysics has many definitions all of which are true and all of which are false. Are you starting to see how crazy Pataphysics is? if not then your in for I ride because the most widely accepted definition might knock you off your seat. Pataphysics is the science or philosophy that examines imaginary phenomena that exist in a world beyond of Metaphysics,in other words it is the science of imaginary solutions. In pataphysics we view all things as being unique phenomena by this we mean that every moment should be viewed with the eyes of a new born. There are many concepts in Pataphysics these include: Clinamen refers to the unpredictable swerve of atoms,An antimony refers to the mutually incompatible such as:The good the evil,The cat the frog,Plus minus,up across,A syzygy is a pun,The absolute refers to a transcendent reality essentially heaven,Anomaly refers to the idea among Pataphysicists that everything is an exception this includes the laws of nature,Human behavior,art and much much more. A pataphor is as far as a metaphor is to non figurative language. Besides from these basic terms of which nearly all things derive Pataphysics also has its own calendar. The year is split up into 13 months each with 29 days in them. The first month is called Absolu and starts on 8th of September and ends on the 5th of October. The second month is called HaHa it begins on the 6th of October and ends on the 2nd of November. The 3rd Month is called As it begins on the 3rd of November and ends on the 30th of November. The 4th Month is called the Sable it begins on the 1st of December and ends on the 28th of December. The 5th month is called Décervelage it begins on the 29th of December and ends on the 25th of January.The 6th month is called Gueules it begins on the 26th of January and ends on the 22/23 February.The 7th month is called Pédale it begins on the 23/24th of February and ends on the 22nd of March. The 8th month is called Clinamen it begins on the 23rd of March and ends on the 19th of April. The 9th month is called Palotin it starts on the 20th of April and ends on the 17th of May. The 10th month is called Merdre as in shit it starts on the 18th of May and ends on the 14th of June. The 11th month is called Gidouille it starts on the 15th of June and ends on the 13th of July. The 12th Month is called Tatane it begins on the 14th of July and ends on the 10th of August. The last Month is called Phalle it begins on the 11th of August and ends on the 7th of september. Pataphysics is truly a marvelous art form with many different possible angles to choose from. Category:Pataphysics